Unidos por un pacto
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Durante el Periodo Heian entre los años 764 a 1185, se encontraba el Reino Tenipuri, liderado por Sumire viuda de su esposo Mikiya, quién falleció tras sufrir un repentino ataque al corazón. Incapaz de gobernar sola, decidió que su nieta Sakuno Ryuzaki se uniría en matrimonio contra su voluntad con el Príncipe de Ponta, un chico frío y arrogante con el que no se podía lidiar.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Unidos por un pacto"**_

Capitulo 1

Hace muchos años en Japón, durante el periodo Heian entre los años 764 a 1185, Japón estaba compuesto por distintos pueblos que eran dirigidos por grandes líderes que gobernaban junto a sus esposas e sus hijos, entre los cuales se encontraban el Reino Tenipuri, ubicado en la peninsula de Izu, entre el monte Fuji y el oceano pacífico. Conocido por su gran territorio, rodeado de un hermoso bosque de resistentes árboles frutales y diversidad climática. Tenipuri era liderado por Mikiya junto a Sumire Ryuzaki, quienes perdieron a su único hijo y nuera en un grave incendio que fue ocasionado por la Guerra que hubo con países vecinos de Asia que terminó con la vida de millones de habitantes alrededor del país. No obstante, no todo estuvo perdido, dado que su única nieta Sakuno Ryuzaki sobrevivió al incendio, tras ser reanimada por los mejores medicos del Reino, permitiendo salvar a través de sus esfuerzos a la pequeña de cinco años.

Tras perder a sus padres, Sumire y Mikiya la criaron bajo la protección total del Reino, otorgando ayuda a diversos Samurai para que la protegieran de todo. Así fue como con el paso del tiempo, Sakuno creció aprendiendo todos los modales necesarios para ser una buena mujer.

En el castillo existían diversos tipos de sirvientes, estaban aquellos soldados que velaban por la vida de sus gobernadores, llamados los soldados reales que solían utilizar armaduras con el fin de proteger el castillo con su cuerpo, alguno de los mejores soldados de la historia, habían muerto tras actuar como kamikazes por salvar a Tenipuri. Por otro lado, se encontraban los Samurais que sentían cierta rivalidad con los soldados reales, ya que fueron entrenados de igual forma para velar por la paz, pero a diferencia de ellos, estan autorizados a asesinar a quien ataque sin fundamento. Dentro de los Samurais oficiales se encuentran "Seigaku", liderados por Tezuka Kunimitzu, un joven alto de veinticinco años, cabello castaño, conocido por ser el mejor espadachin de todos, desde pequeño fue entrenado para proteger al Reino que lo crió. Posee un carácter fuerte y sereno que permite todos lo respeten. Lidera un grupo de Samurais con los que ha trabajado toda la vida, compuesto por Fuji Syusuke, un joven de su misma edad, cabello castaño y ojos azules que sólo muestra cuando se encuentra ante un enemigo. Fuji es conocido por dominar su katana con precisión y su gran concentración en una batalla, es capaz de igualar los movimientos de sus enemigos. Se muestra siempre cercano a sus compañeros, alegre y reflexivo. Por otro lado, se encuentra Eiji Kikumaru, un pelirrojo de veinticuatro años, alegre que suele combinar sus movimientos acróbaticos con la katana, confundiendo a sus enemigos fácilmente con sus técnicas, provocando una ilusión óptica a través de su impresionante velocidad que hace creer a sus adversarios que se multiplica. A su lado siempre se encuentra su mejor amigo Oishi Syuichiroh, un chico de cabello negro, que suele mostrarse pacífico y preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeros que puede sincronizarse junto a Eiji para atacar. Iui Sadaharu, es el genio del grupo, que realiza sus ataques a través de cálculos matemáticos, teorías y probabilidades, haciendo continuos experimentos con sus compañeros. Momoshiro Takeshi, se caracteriza por ser alegre, bromista y distraido, utilizando su fuerza para dominar la katana y además puede sincronizarse con el ambiente. Kaidoh Kaoru, es un chico de veintidos años, un samurai de cuidado, amargado y serio que es apodado "La serpiente" por su habilidad de elongación y resistencia, además de atacar a sus enemigos sigilosamente. Kawamura Takeshi, es un chico de veintitres años que suele ser alegre y timido cuando está con sus compañeros, pero cuando domina la katana pareciera ser que su personalidad cambia drásticamente a un chico extrovertido, fuerte y energético.

A las afueras del castillo Tenipuri, viven los plebeyos, la clase más baja del Reino, quienes trabajan para intentar salir de la pobreza, siempre teniendo en cuenta que deben servir a sus gobernadores. Otras familias trabajan dentro del Castillo, adquiriendo más bienes que otras familias que trabajan vendiendo mercancias. Dentro de las familias oficiales se sirvientes que trabajan para el castillo, se encuentra la familia Osakada.

Un día, mientras Sakuno-Hime disfrutaba de una linda tarde junto a sus amigas de toda la vida, Ann Tachibaba hija de familia de soldados reales y Tomoka Osakada, hija de sirvientes. Un chico de cabello castaño apareció ante ellas, se trataba de Horio, un sirviente de su misma edad que siempre aparecía a entregarles noticias, pero esta vez no se veía radiante como en otras ocasiones por haber descubierto algo, sino que se veía triste y preocupado.

—Hime-Sama ha ocurrido algo terrible, debe volver al Castillo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede? Horio-Kun—Preguntó espantada la castaña de larga cabellera que era afirmada por una trenza.

—El rey...su abuelo ha sufrido un ataque al corazón, ahora está siendo atendido por los médicos reales—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?—Exclamo asustada la castaña

Tras hacer una leve reverencia a sus amigas en forma de disculpa, corrió hacía el Castillo en compañía de Horio, estaba tan asustada que su corazón palpitaba como nunca, sabía que su abuelo estaba enfermo, pero no esperaba que le ocurriera tal cosa. Luego de subir muchos escalones, logró llegar a los aposentos del Rey, donde se encontraba Sumire siendo consolado por unos sirvientes, mientras veía como unos soldados llevaban en una camilla con una figura siendo cubrida con una sabana, asustada caminó hacía ella, temiendo lo peor.

—Abuela ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo se encuentra el abuelo?

—Él...no sobrevivió.

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto...¿Es una broma verdad?—Miró hacía todos suplicando que fuese mentira lo que había escuchado, pero sólo logró ver como el doctor negaba con la cabeza, afirmando lo que su abuela había dicho—N-No entiendo...¿Cómo sucedió? Si él estaba bien hace unos días, incluso esta mañana lo estaba.

—Tu abuelo..estaba enfermo hace meses, sabíamos que esto sucedería, pero no creíamos que sería tan pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué no me lo habían comentado?—Sintió como sus mejillas se empapaban de lágrimas, entonces dejó su postura de princesa valiente para llorar como una niña pequeña—¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme esto?!

"Porque era lo mejor..." Susurró Sumire por última vez antes de desaparecer en el pasillo, acompañando el cadaver de su esposo, dejando a la castaña de diesciocho años derrumbarse en el piso, cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sus dos amigas corrían a levantarla, pero no podian hacerlo, porque la castaña comenzó a llorar a mares, llamando a su abuelo y recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con él desde que era una niña.

Era una mujer grande, lo sabía desde que había cumplido esa edad hace cinco meses, pero apesar de eso, no podía mantenerse serena ante lo que estaba viviendo, porque tenía sentimientos y le dolía la pérdida de su abuelo más que a nadie, incluso sintió que Sumire, su propia abuela había llorado menos que ella, porque debía mantener la compostura, siendo ahora la Reina viuda de Tenipuri, tenía que demostrar su valentía de seguir adelante.

Dos meses después de su muerte, la castaña fue llamada a la habitación de su abuela, dado que debía comunicarle una importante noticia, extrañada se dirigió hasta dicho lugar para esperar que hablara. Sakuno sabía analizar a las personas a través de sus posturas, gestos e incluso modales, sabiendo si las personas ocultaban algo o si estaba frente a una mala noticia. Esta vez infería que dicha noticia la involucraba a ella y cambiaria su vida totalmente.

—Sakuno, te he llamado porque tengo algo importante que decirte—Habló Sumire, pidiendo que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué es? Abuela—

—Tras la muerte de tu abuelo, me he distanciado un poco de ti, dado que he tenido que aprender a gobernar sola, lamento mucho eso.—Sonrió para proseguir con su tema— Como bien debes saber, si el rey a cargo fallece, la Reina debe tomar su lugar gobernando sola como lo he hecho o puede darle el titulo a alguien más joven para que cumpla su cometido.

—S-Sí...lo sé muy bien—Asintió confusa sin entender a qué la había citado

—Pues como yo ya estoy vieja para este puesto, he decidido que tú serás mi sucesora...—Al ver como su nieta habría los ojos de par en par, prosiguió. —Si tu padre estuviera vivo, él se haría cargo de todo, pero como no es el caso, tú sigues en la línea de la realeza, por ello he anunciado que será así.

—¿Qué? Pero no soy la indicada para ese puesto, no me siento preparada para gobernar, además es contra las reglas que gobierne sola y no tengo a nadie que estime demasiado como para que esté a mi lado.

—Lo sé, es por eso que he decidido que contraeras matrimonio con el Principe de Ponta, él es un chico muy inteligente y audaz, de seguro será el indicado para ti.

—¿Eh? Pero nunca he hablado con él—Se sonrojó—Además...no siento nada por él.

—Estoy al tanto de todo, pero no te preocupes habrá tiempo para conocerse mañana y podrán crear un lazo algún día.

—¿Mañana? Es demasiado pronto

—Así es, ya te dije que tu abuelo sabía que esto ocurriría, por ello habíamos conversado que si esto llegaba a pasar, tú deberías casarte con él y ascender a Reina.

—P-Pero...yo no quiero casarme con él.

—Yo tampoco quería casarme con tu abuelo en un principio, pero nuestros padres lo concertaron de ese modo y con el paso del tiempo aprendí a quererlo. Tú podrás hacer lo mismo, te lo aseguro. Además ya sabes como son las reglas.

—S-Sí...lo sé—Suspiró

—La boda se llevará a cabo en un par de días...debes lucir bien para ese entonces.

Dichas esas palabras, la castaña se retiró sin decir una palabra, sabía que algún día sucedería algo parecido, desde pequeña le habían inculcado que debería casarse con alguien concertadamente, pero lo veía tan lejano, que creía que ese día nunca llegaría...No entendía como las princesas podían acostumbrarse a esa norma año tras año, no estaba dentro de sus planes casarse, y si lo hacía en alguna ocasión, quería hacerlo con alguien que en verdad amara, pero no era el caso, lamentablemente estaba condenada a ese destino, por haber nacido en esa época tan fría.

En otra parte de Japón, en la región oriental de Ehime, se encontraba el Reino Ponta, rodeado por la llanura de Niihama. Era conocido por posee un buen clima, por adquirir las mejores uvas que las utilizaban para preparar el mejor vino y además hacían refrescos que aun no eran muy populares, pero por haber nacido en ese Reino, llevarían el nombre de "Ponta" en honor a su origen. Su lider, el rey Nanjiro Echizen, un hombre fuerte de cuarenta y cinco años, alto, despreocupado y aveces un poco pervertido, viudo de su esposa, la anterior Reina que falleció tras dar a luz a su único hijo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar de diesciocho años, llamado Ryo-Sama por sus subditos como un modo de cortecía hacía el príncipe, olvidando cual era su verdadero nombre. Ryoma Echizen había sido criado desde muy pequeño con ordenes estrictas de su padre a no socializar con nadie, dedicándose sólo a ser más fuerte y seguir correctamente todas las enseñanzas que le daban en el castillo, lo que le permitió desarrollar una mente brillante. Pero una personalidad fría, apática y un poco engreída como su padre. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que muchas chicas se interesaran en él, atraidas no sólo por su puesto en la realeza, sino también por su belleza y su gran inteligencia. Chicas que acostumbraba rechazar cada día, ya fueran importantes o simples plebeyas.

No estaba interesado en el amor, nunca se había relacionado con chicas, ni mucho menos con alguien de su edad, solía asistir a fiestas por ordenes de su padre, pero no interactuaba con nadie, sólo se dedicaba a hacer acto de presencia por unas horas, para luego desaparecer a practicar su verdadera pasión el tenis, un deporte que no todos apreciaban, pero que solía practicar con su padre de vez en cuando.

Aquel día, se encontraba jugando en el jardín como siempre solía hacerlo, cuando de pronto escuchó que su padre se acercaba, pero esta vez no llevaba una raqueta, lo que significaba que tenía algo importante que decirle. Dejó su juego a un lado y tomó una toalla de uno de sus sirvientes para secar su sudor. Lo acompañó hacía unas bancas y bebió el agua que le traían.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó extrañado, viendo de reojos como cierto vejestorio lo miraba esbozando una sonrisa, lo cual significaba que algo malo ocurriria.

—Mañana viajaremos a Tenipuri

—¿Tenipuri? ¿El Reino que se encuentra cerca del Monte FujI?

—Así es, parece que lo conoces bien...

—Sí, he oído algunas cosas sobre él

—Que bien que lo conozcas, porque hemos realizado una alianza con la Reina de Tenipuri, para que se unan ambos reinos.

—¿Te casarás con ella?

—No, tú lo harás con su nieta. Está todo preparado, mañana se conocerán y dentro de unos días se realizará la boda.

—Eso quiere decir que...Ponta desaparecerá

—No necesariamente, como te he comentado, no estamos muy bien económicamente, por ello si nos aliamos a Tenipuri, podremos establecernos. Así que mañana deberás llevarte bien con ella ¿Lo has entendido?

—Lo intentaré—Suspiró

—Debes hacerlo, después de todo pasarán toda la vida juntos...

Nanjiro se marchó, mientras Ryoma lo miraba con odio, nuevamente lo habia hecho...arruinarle su vida otra vez y obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería, estaba aburrido de eso. Lo único que le aliviaba era saber que si se casaba con cierta chica, no tendría que volver a Ponta jamás y podría dejar de mirar a ese estúpido vejestorio de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano, dado que Sumire había dado ordenes estrictas de que todo estuviera en su lugar para las visitas que recibirían. Sakuno se encontraba en su habitación luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa, sentada frente al espejo, mientras su amiga Tomoka le cepillaba el cabello, intentando animarla, pero sólo la veía suspirar mirando hacía su reflejo, odiando la época en la que se encontraba y no se cansaba de maldecir a todos por ser tan injustos en esos momentos.

—Al fin las encuentro—Apareció Ann, entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa—Ryuzaki-Sama me ha pedido que te apresures, porque al parecer los invitados llegarán dentro de poco ¿Porqué tienes esa cara?

—Porque no estoy de acuerdo con esto, no quiero casarme con un desconocido ni mucho menos por una tonta alianza...—Susurró

—Lo sé, pero lamentablemente las reglas fueron escritas de ese modo—Suspiró Ann

—Para mi han sido escritas de ese modo, pero ustedes nacieron libres de eso y pueden casarse con quien deseen.

—Pero eso es porque somos plebeyas, es decir yo lo soy...Ann-chan es familiar de los soldados.

—Es cierto que no hay ninguna norma para nosotras, pero mis padres también son injustos, quieren que me case con alguien de clase alta o un miembro perteneciente a los soldados reales, pero no es lo que deseo para mi futuro—Susurró triste Ann, mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Me pasa algo similar con mi madre, aveces se muestra muy interesada por los chicos de clases altas, piensa que si logro estar con uno de ellos, saldremos de la pobreza y encuentro que está muy equivocada.

—Pero pueden protestar por eso, yo no...estoy obligada a casarme con un desconocido, apenas se su nombre y no he hablado jamás con él.

—¿Y cómo es?—Sonrió Tomoka—¿Es guapo?

—No lo sé, no lo veo desde que eramos niños, pero su personalidad no me gusta...es muy frío y arrogante, he visto como ha tratado a las otras chicas de la realeza.

—¿Entonces es un principe engreido?—Bufó Ann—Eso si que sería un mal partido para ti, eres tan honesta, humilde y amable, no sé como podrás tolerar a alguien así.

—He sentido un ruido, parece que han llegado—Bajó la voz Tomoka para acercarse al balcón a mirar—Ohh ya han llegado y en verdad es muy guapo.

—¿De verdad lo es?—Sonrió Ann curiosa a mirar por la ventana—Es verdad, es muy guapo Sakuno, pero se puede percibir que es muy frío y distante.

—¿Ya ha llegado?—Preguntó triste, deseando no bajar nunca, no quería verlo ni mucho menos entablar una conversación con él.

—Sí, es hora que bajes...si no lo haces, Ryuzaki-Sama podría enfadarse—Habló la castaña que llevaba dos coletas en el cabello.

—Tienes razón, Tomo-Chan—Susurró triste la castaña—Pero...¿No pueden acompañarme?

—Por mi parte no puedo, Ryuzaki-Sama se enfadará mucho si me ve ahí, en lugar de estar cumpliendo con mis tareas.

—Es verdad...yo podría acompañarte hasta el salón, pero después debo ir a entrenar con mi hermano.

—Está bien, vayan...Suerte Sakuno-Chan—La animó Tomoka

Ambas asintieron para caminar hacía la escalera, Sakuno estaba tan nerviosa que sentía su corazón agitado, no quería bajar, sentía deseos de salir huyendo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, tarde o temprano su abuela la encontraría y la obligaría de igual a forma a casarse con dicho desconocido.

Al llegar a la planta baja del castillo, Ann le deseo suerte y desapareció en el pasillo, ya que no podía acompañarla más, asustada tomó aire para dirigirse al salón, allí se encontró con su abuela sosteniendo una taza de café frente a sus invitados que se encontraban sentados a lo largo sillón color crema comiendo algunos bocadilos. Al sentir su presencia, todos se levantaron y Sumire les presentó a su nieta, Nanjiro le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia como un acto cordial que acostumbraban a hacer y le dedicó una mirada a su hijo para que la saludara adecuadamente. El silencio los invadió por unos momentos, sus amigas tenían razón en verdad era guapo, lucía un traje digno de un principe y llevaba zapatos negros bien lustrados. Su cabello negro parecía liberar destellos verdes con la luz que se proyectaba por la ventana, mientras sus ojos eran de un color ámbar intenso, que reflejababan una mirada fría e indiferente, pero algo misteriosa que hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

—Él es mi hijo...—Habló Nanjiro, esperando que su hijo reaccionara adecuadamente con tal presentación.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki—Fingió una sonrisa la castaña, esperando que pronto terminará aquella presentación, se sentía demasiado nerviosa para permanecer de pie.

—El gusto es todo mio—Besó su mano, tal como le había enseñado su padre y la observó en silencio, detectando como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Sumire anunció que era hora de comer, por ello caminaron hacía el comedor, para disfrutar de la buena comida. Nanjiro presumió de todas las hectáreas de uva que tenía, además de la ventaja que tenía El Reino de Ponta por estar ubicado entre las llanuras de Niihama, Ryoma ignoraba sus intentos por querer impresionar a los demás, sabía que apesar de todo, su situación económica no era la mejor en esos momentos. En cambio, la castaña se dedicaba a escuchar atentamente cada palabra que decía su futuro suegro, impresionada por todo, había escuchado rumores sobre que Ponta era conocido por sus uvas, pero no sabía que estuvieran produciendo un refresco así, sentía curiosidad de saber como era, había probado diversos vinos y jugos, pero jamás algo así.

Tras terminar la comida, Sumire le sugirió a su nieta que fuera a recorrer el Reino junto a su futuro esposo, quería negarse a tal cometido, pero no fue capaz al encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de su abuela. Caminó en silencio junto al ambarino que parecía analizar cada rincón del Jardín, como si nunca antes hubiese estado en uno. El silencio comenzaba a atormentarla, sabía que si no rompía el hielo pronto, después sería peor...sabiendo que los obligaban a pasar la noche juntos para el día de su boda.

—¿Cómo es la vida en Ponta? He oído muchas cosas de allí...

—Pensé que habías oído suficiente en la comida, parecías atenta a cada palabra que decía mi padre—Susurró, viendo como la castaña desviaba su mirada nerviosa y recordó que debía intentar llevarse bien con ella—Ponta no es muy distinta a Tenipuri...Lo único que nos diferencia es la ubicación y la diversidad climática que poseen, he escuchado que aquí llueve más seguido.

—Sí es verdad...—Susurró nerviosa, no sabía de qué hablar, él parecía tan frío y cortante, no sabía como podría estar al lado de una persona que actuaba así. Fingió una sonrisa para proseguir, debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder entablar una buena conversación—Pero eso no significa que Tenipuri sea triste, es realmente radiante y hermosa en Primavera...cuando los árboles florecen, pareciera que el viento jugara con ellos, permitiendo liberar hermosos petalos que caen en el bosque como lluvia—Sonrió, viendo como él la miraba extrañado, nuevamente había dejado llevar por su amor hacía la primavera.

—Al parecer posees una gran imaginación.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar por mi amor hacía la primavera—Rió nerviosa.

—Ya me di cuenta—Susurró

—¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?—Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

—Invierno...

—Es linda esa estación, especialmente cuando se pone a nevar—Sonrió

—Sí...—Asintió, esperando que con eso se diera por finalizada la conversación, todas las chicas eran iguales, hablaban demasiado.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Siempre escucho que te dicen Ryo-Sama, se que por cortecía no se debe decir por el nombre en la realeza, pero al menos quisiera saber cuál es el nombre de quien será mi esposo.

—Nunca imaginé que a alguien le interesaría saberlo...—Susurró, viendo como permanecía en silencio, esperando su respuesta—Está bien...es Ryoma Echizen.

—No entiendo porque nadie te llama así, Ryoma-Kun...¿Puedo decirte de ese modo?—Susurró

—Como quieras...Nadie lo hace, porque no es necesario decir por los nombres ¿Tus sirvientes como te dicen?

—Hime-Sama algunos, pero he acostumbrado a la mayoría a llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Lo aceptas? Se supone que es una falta de respeto que lo hagan.

—Para mi no lo es, muchos de ellos son mis amigos y no me gustan que me traten con tanto respeto.

—Que extraño pensamiento tienes, creí que todos los reinos trataban igual a sus subditos—Susurró cabizbajo

—No porque sean de clases bajas podemos pasarlos a llevar, son personas igual que nosotros ¿no?

—Es verdad, pero son diferentes a nosotros—Musitó, no podía creer que existiera una chica que cuestionara los tratos que imponian los Reinos.

—No del todo...

—Puede que tengas razón...—Suspiró—Creo que he recorrido suficiente, regresemos.

—Está bien.

Al regresar, Sumire le pidió a unos sirvientes que condujeran a Ryoma hacía sus aposentos, lo observó en silencio, mientras desaparecía en el pasillo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que no quedó nada de su silueta. Tomoka y Ann aparecieron a su lado, para llevarla a su habitación a que se cambiara de ropa y para aprovechar las circunstancias para charlar un rato sobre su prometido. No obstante, con lo poco que habían conversado, tan sólo podía presumir que sabía su nombre, pero sobre él en verdad no sabía nada, sólo podía inferir que al igual que ella no estaba interesado para nada en su compromiso y estaba siendo obligado a aceptar las ordenes de su padre.

A los pocos minutos, entró Sumire curiosa por la misma razón que sus amigas, quería saber todo lo que habían hablado y descubrir como era su relación. Escuchó como la castaña se mostraba honesta ante lo que creía de su relación, pero aquello no fue suficiente para acabar con las esperanzas de la Reina ante el compromiso, diciendo que las cosas mejorarían con el paso de los días y que algún día terminarian perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Sus palabras de consuelo no fueron lo suficientemente buenas para alentar a su nieta, que ya había descartado esa posibilidad de su mente, lo había visto una vez y ya se había percatado que su relación era imposible ¿Cómo dos personas tan opuestas podrían ser el uno para el otro? Había escuchado que los opuestos se atraían, pero ellos ni siquiera coincidian en algo, eran totalmente distintos, pudo notarlo cuando charlaban.

Los acontecimientos permanecieron de la misma forma con el paso de los días, siendo tormentoso para la castaña, porque por más que intentaba buscar entablar una buena conversación con su futuro esposo, sólo conseguía que menos deseos sintiera de seguir esperando algo más del Principe de Ponta.

Pero entonces, una tarde se encontraba junto a sus amigas en su habitación, cuando inesperadamente llamaron a la puerta ¿Quién será? Se preguntaban todas confusas, Tomoka como sirvienta que era, corrió a atender la puerta, se trataba de Kachiro, otro de los sirvientes que velaban por la vida de la castaña, quien le traía una carta firmada por nadie menos que su futuro esposo, sorprendida abrió la carta y leyó con cautela sus palabras, poseía una letra fina, digna de buena caligrafía y ortografía, además se veía breve, pero concisa:

"_Querida Sakuno_

_Me disculpo por todo lo que te he hecho pasar_

_en estos últimos días, no justifico _

_mi actitud._

_Espero que seas capaz de _

_perdonar_

_todos mis malos habitos y_

_que podamos hablar. _

_Te espero a las 19:00 hrs_

_en la entrada del Jardín"_

_Tu prometido_

_Ryoma Echizen_

Luego de leer ciertas palabras, miró con sorpresa a sus amigas, no entendía el porqué había cambiado tan drásticamente su comportamiento ¿Acaso su padre lo había obligado a escribir semejante carta? ¿O acaso alguien más lo había hecho? Lo que más le extrañaba, era la forma en como estaba escrito el mensaje, se había maravillado con el modo en que había escrito cada palabra, uno de sus grandes secretos era que amaba los chicos que tuvieran el don de escribir perfectamente, ya que muchos utilizaban a sus sirvientes para que escribieran por ellos y rara vez alguien manifestaba sus sentimientos con su propia letra. Pero sabía que esa letra no correspondía a ningún sirviente ni mucho menos a Nanjiro, sino que parecía haber sido escrita por él. Suspiró, debía ir, después de todo era su prometido y debían aprender a conocerse, considerando que dentro de unos días estarían casados.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tras leer la carta de su prometido, decidió que lo mejor sería asistir a dicho encuentro, para poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Por ello, Ann se dedicó a buscar entre sus vestimentas, el vestido indicado para la ocasión, mientras Tomoka pensaba en que peinado hacer.

No quería admitirlo en frente de las demás, pero nunca antes había estado a solas con un chico, por lo mismo no sabía como actuar ni cómo debía verse. Desde pequeña, sus abuelos habían contratado a los mejores profesores de Tenipuri, para que le dieran lecciones sobre todo. No obstante, no lo sabía todo, podía presumir que tenía grandes habilidades culinarias, incluso sabía tejer, pintar, leer y escribir correctamente, pero había algo que no había entendido jamás y era como comportarse frente a un príncipe. Era cierto que había aprendido muchos modales de cómo actuar ante ciertas circunstancias, pero nadie la había preparado para una situación como esa. Sabía cómo ser una buena esposa, pero no entendía aún qué era el amor, siempre que le preguntaba a los demás sobre dicho concepto, recibía respuestas tan contrarias, que se confundía aún más. Lo que había podido percibir del amor en la novelas, es que era algo maravilloso e incondicional, un sentimiento tan grande que no podía compararse con una obligación...Y ahora de cierta forma, estaba siendo obligada a sentir amor por un desconocido.

"Me pregunto que será en verdad el amor" Pensó, mientras se cambiaba el vestido. El único amor que comprendía, era aquel que sentía por sus seres queridos, como era el caso de sus abuelos, quienes habían dado la vida por ella y sus amigas, quienes siempre estaban ahí para ella.

Se sentó frente al tocador, para que Tomoka arreglara su largo cabello castaño que caía por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura. Observó su reflejo nerviosa, viendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, no sabía que haría, cada vez quedaba menos para ese momento, la hora avanzaba sigilosamente.

Sentía el sonido de como las manecillas del reloj se movían poco a poco...Al igual a como escuchaba su corazón latir de fondo. Si su relación no había sido buena en un principio ¿Porqué las cosas cambiarían ahora? ¿Qué podría ser diferente? Suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. La forma en cómo la había mirado, sus gestos y el timbre de su voz, todo esos recuerdos le hacían sentirse aún más insegura.

—Sakuno-Hime—Habló Ann

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Ann-Chan

—Hemos terminado.

Se levantó para mirarse en el espejo, lucía un vestido morado con zapatos del mismo tono, mientras su cabello reposaba en sus hombros con pequeñas ondas que caían hasta su cintura. Observó como sus amigas le sonreían en tono de aprobación, halagando la forma en como se veía. El reloj sonó tras de ella, anunciando que quedaba media hora para su cita con el príncipe de Ponta. Respiró profundo, tratando de evitar sus impulsos por salir corriendo. Quería huir, pero no podía. Suspiró, cada vez quedaba menos para ese momento. Las horas parecían ser minutos.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Tomoka confusa.

—No es nada—Fingió una sonrisa.

—¿Segura? Se noto extraña—Susurró Ann preocupada—¿Acaso es por él?

—¿Quién?

—El principe de Ponta, por supuesto.—Musitó Ann—¿Te hizo algo?

—No me ha hecho nada, es sólo que...temo no agradarle.

—¿Qué dices? Sí Hime-Sama es la más agradable del mundo ¿Porqué no le agradarías?—Preguntó Tomoka extrañada.

—Porque en nuestro último encuentro se notaba de ese modo, como si no le agradara—Suspiró—Pienso que en verdad no quiere verme y ha sido obligado a enviar dicha carta.

—No lo sé...—Susurró Ann—Sí fuera así, puede sonar indebido mi comentario, pero sería un tonto. Porque eres un gran persona, nadie en el mundo podría odiarte.

—Es verdad—Asintió Tomoka

—Quien sabe, no puedo agradarle a todos...Quizás no soy su tipo.

—Eso sería imposible...todos morirían por estar en su lugar. Y no hablo por el nivel social solamente, también por tener a alguien como tú a su lado.—Comentó Ann

—Gracias por su apoyo.

—No es nada, siempre estaremos ahí para ti—Sonrió Tomoka.

—Es verdad, no hay nada que agradecer—Sonrió Ann—Por cierto...ya es hora que bajes, quedan diez minutos para la cita.

—Tienes razón—Susurró, viendo la hora claramente.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos?—Preguntó Tomoka, viendo la forma en como sus manos temblaban.

—No es necesario, gracias por todo. Las veo después.

—Está bien, mucha suerte.—La animó la castaña de cabello corto.

Caminó hacía el exterior, viendo como todos los sirvientes se apartaban para que avanzara. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse por llevar zapatos tan ajustados y altos como aquellos. En el salón se encontró con su abuela conversando con Nanjiro, tomaban el té, hablando sobre los planes para la boda. Los ignoró, para seguir caminando hasta los pasillos que la llevarían al jardín. Un soldado de cabello negro, le indicó que su prometido esperaba por ella junto a los rosales. Le agradeció por el mensaje y siguió sumergiéndose en el jardín, viendo como la tarde comenzaba a tornarse helada, anunciando que muy pronto anochecería.

En medio de las plantas y rosas que rodeaban el castillo, lo encontró sentado en una mesa, tomando té frente a los rosales. Tomó aire, debía tranquilizarse si quería hablar bien con él. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo levemente. La invitó a sentarse y aceptó. La mesa estaba cubierta por un pequeño mantel blanco, dos tazas de porcelana, servilletas de genero junto a los cubiertos que conocía muy bien y además había en el centro de la pequeña mesa de cristal, dulces de membrillo sobre una bandeja. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué la había citado en ese lugar y no en otro. Una sirvienta apareció ante ellos para servirles té y luego marcharse, prometiendo volver cuando lo desearan. El silencio los invadió una vez más, provocando que se sintiera cada vez más incómoda ante lo que estaba viviendo, no sabía si lo mejor sería hablar para romper el hielo entre ellos o permanecer callada para no molestarlo ¿Qué era lo mejor? En esos momentos no sabía qué decisión tomar.

—Es agradable estar aquí, no creí que te gustara el aire libre—Fingió una sonrisa la castaña—Por ello, me sorprendió que me invitaras a este lugar.

—Prefiero el aire libre que estar encerrado en un salón—Tomó un sorbo de té y luego lo dejó en un plato—Sin embargo, no te he citado aquí por ese motivo en particular.

—¿Eh? Entonces ¿Porqué?

—Lo he hecho con el propósito de que podamos conocernos mejor, sin tener que estar siendo vigilados constantemente por todos en el castillo.

—Eso quiere decir que...¿Tú escribiste esa carta?—Preguntó la castaña

—Sí ¿Porqué?

—Sólo por curiosidad.

—¿Te sorprende que escriba? —Sonrió, sabiendo que era normal por parte de los miembros de la realeza enviar a sus sirvientes a escribir cartas.

—Sí...no todo el mundo lo hace, por eso me sorprendió. Pero de alguna forma, inferí que la forma en como estaba escrita esa carta, no había sido escrita por un sirviente. Era distinta a otras que he leído.

—¿Eres una amante de las letras? Jamás había escuchado que alguien supiese diferenciar la letra de los sirvientes con la propia.

—Sí, lo soy. Me dedico a leer novelas.

—¿Qué tipo de novelas?—Preguntó interesado

—De todo un poco, puede ser misterio, drama, romance e incluso comedia.

—Es bueno saberlo, pensé que amabas sólo leer novelas románticas como las otras chicas. Pero al parecer tienes gustos muy variados.

—Sí...¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo?

—¿Pasatiempo?—Preguntó divertido por el término que había utilizado—Me dedico a Jugar Tenis.

— Jamás he llegado a entender este deporte.

—No es tan difícil como parece, es sólo cuestión de práctica.

—Mi abuelo decía lo mismo...—Sonrió nostálgica.

—He oído muy buenas opiniones sobre él, fue un gran hombre.

—Sí...—Sonrió un momento, viendo como él la observaba en silencio—Pero mejor no hablemos de eso.

—Está bien—Suspiró—¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?

—Alguna inquietud acerca de mí...Después de todo, estamos comprometidos—Suspiró, aunque no le interesaba hablar de eso, debía hacerlo.

—mmm Pues ¿Cuándo naciste? ¿En qué temporada?—Preguntó nerviosa, no sabía si sería una buena pregunta, pero tenía muchas curiosidades acerca de él.

—En temporada de invierno, fue un 24 de Diciembre.

—¿De verdad?—Sonrió sorprendida, había nacido justo para navidad.—Ahora entiendo porque tu estación favorita es invierno.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Nací un 14 de enero.

—Ya veo...También en invierno.

—Así es—Sonrió—Sin embargo, el invierno no es mi estación favorita...Prefiero la primavera.

—Lo inferí, por la forma en como hablas acerca de ella.

—Es verdad, cuando describo la primavera...hablo cosas sin sentido—Rió nerviosa, sabiendo que fantaseaba con dicha temporada—En tu familia ¿Cuántos son? ¿Tienes más hermanos?

—No, soy hijo único. Vivo solamente con mi padre, ya que mi madre falleció.

—No lo sabía...Lo lamento.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo, no tendrías porqué saberlo. Así que, no lo lamentes.

—Yo...perdí a mis padres en un incendio, durante la guerra pasada. Fue en ese entonces, cuando mis abuelos se hicieron cargo de mi.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—cinco años, apenas lo recuerdo.—Susurró mirando al vacío—¿Tú recuerdas lo que hiciste a esa edad?

—Tengo recuerdos borrosos sobre que hice durante ese tiempo.

—Es lo mismo que me sucede y no comprendo porqué.

—Debe ser por algún trauma.

—Sí es así, eso quiere decir que ¿También sufriste un trauma? Ryoma-Kun.

—No lo sé...En fin, no hablemos de eso—Musitó, mientras intentaba desviar todos los pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarlo sigilosamente.—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

—P-Pues no lo sé...tengo muchas dudas sobre ti, pero no creo que sea el momento para hacerlas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso...—Suspiró.

—Tienes razón...—Tomó otro sorbo de té, viendo de reojos como lo observaba nerviosa—Entonces si no hay más preguntas que hacer, podemos hablar de otro asunto.

—¿Qué asunto?

—Nuestra boda será dentro de dos días—Comenzó a mirarla—¿Sabes lo que sucederá?

—Por supuesto, primero habrá una ceremonia, luego el baile y finalmente...—Se sonrojó sabiendo lo que venía después.

—La noche de bodas.

—¿Qué hay con eso?—Preguntó nerviosa ¿Acaso era un pervertido y estaba esperando ese momento?

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?—Se sonrojó aún más. —D-Debemos hacerlo...es tradición.

—Lo sé, pero si no fuera un deber...¿Lo harías?

—N-No lo sé...—Desvió su mirada, se sentía incómoda hablando de ese tema—Yo creo que depende del caso, porque apenas te conozco y desearía conocerte antes de...pasar a eso.

—Tienes razón—Suspiró, podía percibir a través de esa respuesta que su futura esposa no era como otras chicas, era más tímida que las que había conocido.

—¿P-Porqué lo preguntas?

—¿Quieres cambiar la tradición?

—¿Qué? ¿Cambiarla? Es decir que nosotros...

—Exacto, podemos hacerlo de ese modo, si lo prefieres.

—Pero ¿Y si nos descubren? Ellos siempre están presentes en esos momentos y

—No lo harán, tengo un plan—Posó su mirada en la suya, viendo como la castaña lo observaba incrédula—Pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué tipo de plan?

—No puedo decirte ahora, porque puede que nos descubran—Susurró, analizando el perímetro.

—Entonces...¿Cómo lo haremos? Queda poco para ese día—Comentó nerviosa, no estaba segura si podía confiar en él ¿Y si algo salía mal?—Además si alguien nos descubre...podríamos estar en problemas y todo terminaría mal.

—Confía en mí—Tomó su mano, viendo como unos sirvientes los veían por la ventana—Todo saldrá bien.

—N-No dije que no confiara en ti—Se sonrojó, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por sentir la calidez de su mano—Es sólo que, nadie ha podido romper esa tradición por siglos...y temo que nosotros tampoco podremos hacerlo.

—Sí es lo que quieres, dejemos las cosas como están—Dijo con frialdad

—No he dicho eso...—Habló, esperando que le prestara atención, pero sólo consiguió que la ignorara—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime

—¿Porqué pensaste en ese plan? Quiero decir...¿Tienes algún motivo para no querer hacerlo?

—Por nada en particular—Suspiró—Sólo lo pensé, porque no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no desees.

—Ya veo...—Susurró, estaba sorprendida de dicho fundamento, ya que parecía ser que a nadie le importara la opinión del otro en una relación, porque a los matrimonios simplemente les interesa gobernar y todo lo demás parecía ser insignificante frente a sus ojos. Quizás era diferente a como lo había imaginado y no era tan frío como se mostraba.—¿Por este motivo...querías que nos reunamos aquí?

—No, ya te lo dije antes...era para conocernos mejor.

—¿T-Tu padre te obligó a escribirme?—Preguntó, viendo como su mirada se hundía en la suya—Sí es así, no me importa...son cosas que pasan.

—Lo hice por voluntad propia. Porque consideré que era lo mejor, sabiendo que dentro de poco será la boda.—Se levantó—En fin, creo que es hora de volver. Nos vemos en la boda, ya que al parecer no podemos vernos hasta ese día.

—Espera—Hablo la castaña, viendo como él se detenía permaneciendo de espaldas.—¿P-Puedo pensarlo?

—Haz lo que quieras—Musitó para seguir avanzando.

"Y-Yo...Lo siento" Susurró, caminando a zancadas hacia él con dificultad por llevar zapatos de taco. No entendía por qué se molestaba tanto ¿Había dicho algo malo otra vez? Sí era así, entonces significaba que el acuerdo propuesto había quedado nulo. En un intento por alcanzarlo, tropezó con sus propios pies y se balanceó hacia atrás, dejando resbalar uno de sus zapatos, emitiendo un pequeño grito que logró ser callado a tiempo. Dado que, Ryoma alcanzó a tomarla por la cintura para sostenerla en el aire. Lo observó en silencio nerviosa, no sabía en qué momento había volteado a verla, pero aunque agradecía que lo hubiese hecho a tiempo, se sentía avergonzada por la forma en como se encontraban. Era como la posición en que se ponían los bailarines, luego de terminar la danza final.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó una vez que se logró estabilizar.

—S-Sí...Gracias.

—Deberías tener cuidado con esos zapatos—Habló el ambarino, mientras lo recogía—¿Me permites?—Se agachó sosteniendo el zapato de taco.

—Sí, adelante.

Tomó su pie con delicadeza para encajar el zapato, se sintió extraña...era como si se encontrara en una de sus novelas, cuando un apuesto príncipe le probaba una zapatilla de cristal para ver si era la persona que buscaba. "Gracias" Le susurró, viendo como él se levantaba para ponerse a su nivel. Era tan apuesto, sus ojos ámbar parecían brillar en la noche, su cabello negro era acariciado por la suave brisa y sus manos eran tan cálidas que deseaba sentirlas una vez más sobre las suyas.

—Entremos

—Ryoma-Kun...

—¿Algún problema? Hime-Sama.

—No me llames de ese modo...—Susurró avergonzada.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

—Sakuno está bien.

—Está bien—Suspiró, las mujeres eran tan complicadas, no se conforman con nada. No obstante, encontraba que ella era diferente a las demás, no sabía en qué, pero había algo que tenía que las otras chicas no tenían.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—¿Porqué lo estaría?

—Por no haber aceptado.

—No lo estoy, es tu decisión...Si crees que es lo mejor, no me opondré...Nos vemos

Dichas esas palabras, caminó hacía la puerta ignorando la figura que dejaba tras de él. Sakuno lo observó suspirando, había podido entablar una buena conversación esta vez, pero nuevamente había conseguido que se enfadara con ella, aunque dijera que no lo estaba, podía notarlo en la forma en cómo había dicho esas palabras tan frías. Caminó en silencio hacía su habitación, viendo como sus amigas la esperaban al pie de la escalera, ansiosas de oír sus historias con su prometido. No obstante, bastó sólo una mirada de la castaña, para que se percataran que no deseaba hablar de eso.

Al llegar a su habitación, se dejó caer en su fino colchón deprimida, pensando en lo sucedido con su prometido. No podía dejar de reproducir en su mentes la última escena que había vivido, recordando en detalle las frases que más le había dolido, como por ejemplo..."Haz lo que quieras". Pero no todo había sido totalmente malo aquella noche, lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó Ann preocupada—¿Te hizo algo?

—No...

—Entonces ¿Porqué te muestras deprimida?—Preguntó Tomoka—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—No les puedo comentar lo que hablamos, podríamos meternos en problemas.—Susurró, recordando que si hablaba con ellas acerca de romper la tradición con su futuro prometido, alguien podría enterarse y castigarlos.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Sonrió Tomoka—¿Quieres comer? Puedo traerte una bandeja.

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

—Entonces...lo mejor será que descanses.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos a quitarte el vestido?

—No se preocupen, puedo hacerlo yo misma. Muchas gracias por todo. —Se levantó para caminar hacía el vestidor y colocarse su camisa de dormir.

—Está bien, hasta mañana—Le sonrió Ann, tomando del brazo a Tomoka y caminando hacía la salida—Que duermas bien—Susurró.

Una vez que dejaron a la castaña sola en sus aposentos, caminaron por el pasillo susurrando acerca de lo ocurrido, pronto sería la hora de cenar y la princesa no deseaba comer, no sabían que tipo de fundamento le darían a la Reina para que no la regañara por no asistir. "¿Qué le habrá hecho el príncipe?" Preguntó la castaña de dos coletas preocupada, "No lo sé, pero quizás nada bueno...para que esté de ese modo." Le comentó Ann, quien le advirtió que no siguieran hablando del tema o alguien las escuchará. Pero Osakada sentía tanto odio por el futuro Rey de Tenipuri que no soportaba quedarse en silencio en un momento como ese, lo odiaba y no le importó decirlo, ¿Quién se creía que era para tratar mal a Sakuno-Hime? No se lo perdonaría. Ann estaba de acuerdo con cada una de sus palabras, sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella, Sakuno era tan buena con ellas y no podían ni siquiera subirle el ánimo en esas circunstancias, todo por culpa de él. Iban a doblar en la esquina, cuando de pronto se encontraron con quien menos querían ver. Ryoma las observaba en silencio, esperando que terminaran de decir justo aquello de lo que hablaban, lo había escuchado todo. Sí tenían tanto odio contra él, entonces debían decirle todas las cosas cara a cara.

—Ryo-Sama—Susurró nerviosa Ann— La cena estará lista dentro de poco.

—Gracias, ya estoy enterado de eso.

—¿Necesita algo más?—Preguntó Ann, viendo como fijaba su mirada en la castaña de dos coletas que temblaba a su lado.

—No necesito nada. Puedes retirarte

—Está bien, vamos Tomo-Chan.

—Salvo tú...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué desea? Ryo-Sama—Preguntó Tomoka nerviosa, viendo como la fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—N-No, nada ¿Porqué lo pregunta?

—¿Segura? Acabo de escuchar que deseabas hablar conmigo.

—No he dicho eso...

—Disculpen que los interrumpa—Apareció un joven de cabello negro y ojos violeta, que llevaba un espada a su lado. Ann lo observó sonrojada, era muy guapo.—Pero Ryuzaki-Sama las está buscando.—Les cerró un ojo, viendo como ambas asentían.

—Con su permiso, nos retiramos—Habló Ann, sosteniendo a Tomoka del brazo para salir de allí.

Ryoma lo observó en silencio, analizando la forma en cómo estaba vestido, su uniforme era similar a los que lucían los samurai. Había oído que Tenipuri era vigilado por samurais que se encargaban de proteger a la Familia real, pero hasta el momento nadie se los había presentado. Se preguntaba quien era, no parecía ser alguien que liderará a los samurai ni mucho menos podía ser un sub-capitán. Llevaba el cabello negro corto, peinado hacia arriba y parecía estar mal cortado.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi, soy uno de los samurai que vigila el castillo—Sonrió—Tú debes ser el prometido de Sakuno-Hime ¿Verdad?

—Sí...—Suspiró, en verdad no sabía modales, no le había dado permiso para tratarlo tan informalmente.

—Pensar que eres un año menor que yo...Y te convertirás en Rey. —Rió divertido por la situación en la que se encontraban—Pero debo admitir que eres muy apuesto.

—¿Conocías a esas sirvientas?—Preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

—Nunca he hablado con ellas, pero si las he visto. Una de ellas, es hija de los soldados reales...Así que no podría ser llamada una sirvienta.

—Aun así, sin importar quienes sean, no deberían hablar mal de mi.

—Lo sé, pero debemos entenderlas...Sakuno-Hime es su amiga y es normal que estén preocupadas por ella.

—Eso quiere decir que habías mentido.

—¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre que las necesitaban...—Susurró, viendo cómo brotaban gotas de sudor en su frente por ser descubierto—Haz sido muy astuto, pero no volveré a caer en tus juegos.—Le dio la espalda para volver a su habitación.

Un chico de cabello rojo de su misma estatura, apareció a su lado sonriendo, mientras veía como a lo lejos el Príncipe de Ponta desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

—Kikumaru-Sempai—Sonrió Momo—No esperaba verte aquí.

—Como veo, conociste al pequeño.—Sonrió abriendo sus ojos gatunos.

—Sí , lo acabo de conocer...No tiene sentido del humor, se ve que es un chico muy frío que no tolera que nadie hable mal de él. —Suspiró.

—Aun así, es pequeño. Tiene la misma edad que Sakuno-Hime.

—Lo sé, pero no se parece en nada a ella...Es como si fueran dos personas totalmente opuestas. Sakuno-Hime es amable y divertida, en cambio él es todo lo contrario. Temo que ella salga lastimada por este pacto sin sentido.

—No lo sé, el pequeño no parece ser tan malo como parece...Debemos darle una oportunidad. Quien sabe si después las cosas cambian y muestra su lado tierno—Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Espero que tengas razón, Kikumaru-Sempai.

A la hora de cenar, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, mientras Tomoka se mantenía alado de Ann , apoyadas en la muralla viendo como todos se sentaban, esperando por la castaña. "¿Dónde está?" Preguntó enfadada Sumire, interrogando a sus amigas que se miraban entre ellas tratando de encontrar un buen fundamento que darles. Mientras Nanjiro y Ryoma mantenían silencio, esperando que la Reina les permitiera comer.

—Vayan a buscar a Sakuno, ahora—Gruñó la anciana de cabello castaño.

—No podemos...—Susurró Tomoka nerviosa.

—¿Porqué? Exijo una explicación.

—Ella no se encuentra bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Osakada.

—Lo que Tomo-Chan quiere decir, es que Hime se encontraba muy cansada...por eso dijo que no tenía deseos de comer.

—Eso es inaudito...No puede hacer algo así, su prometido está esperando por ella—Gruñó la anciana—Vengo enseguida, iré a buscar a mi nieta.

—No es necesario que venga—Habló el ambarino, dejando a todos confusos—Estuve con ella hace un rato y se mostraba cansada, lo mejor será no molestarla.

—¿Eh? Pero Ryo-Sama ¿No te molesta?—Preguntó extrañada.—Puedo ir a buscarla, no será ningún problema.

—No me molesta...Debe estar cansada por los preparativos para la boda, todos lo estamos. Así que no es un problema si esta noche no cena con nosotros. —Miró a Osakada que lo observaba boquiabierta—Si llega a despertar, deberían llevarle comida, para que no se debilite.

—A la orden, señor—Habló Ann caminando hacía la cocina, seguida por su amiga que seguía sorprendida por la forma en cómo había actuado.

—No deberías ser tan paciente con ella, pronto será tu esposa y es una falta de respeto que no cene

—Habrán otras ocasiones para cenar juntos...—Suspiró—Por hoy, debe dormir.

—Eres tan atento con ella, Sakuno debería valorarte más—Susurró Sumire

Dos horas más tarde, la castaña despertó cerca de las 23:00 pm, un poco hambrienta por no haber comido en su momento. Pero sabía muy bien que su abuela la dejaría sin alimentos por haber faltado a la cena, por ello se resigno a llamar a alguien. Pero entonces, inesperadamente aparecieron Tomoka y Ann llevando una bandeja con comida para ella, lo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es esto? Tomo-Chan, Ann-Chan—Preguntó confundida—No puedo recibir comida si no cené con los demás.

—La Reina lo ha aprobado...Gracias a que Ryo-Sama lo ordenó —Hablo Ann

—¿Eh? ¿Ryoma-Kun?

—S-Sí, ami también me sorprendió...—Susurró Tomoka—Cambió totalmente su actitud.

—Así es, parece que después de todo, no es tan malo como parece ser. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—¿Qué dices? Ann-Chan—Gruñó Tomoka—Eso no repara lo que le hizo a Sakuno.

—Lo sé, pero quizás actua así porque es tímido...Ya que nunca antes ha estado comprometido, no sabe como comportarse frente a una chica.

Mientras comía, se quedó pensando en lo que les mencionaron sus amigas ¿Ryoma había hecho eso por ella? Aún si estaba enfadado, había evitado que Sumire la regañara. Era muy extraño y cambiante aveces. Pero quizás Ann tenía razón, que se comportara así porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. En verdad no podía opinar nada sobre él aun, porque no lo conocía lo suficiente para poder hacerlo.

Continuará...

Konichiwa ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, lamento la demora, pero he estado ocupada con otros fic. Ahora que he finalizado Fight Of Destiny, puedo hacerme cargo de este. Espero que les guste y comenten.

Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction.

Saludos! Gracias por la paciencia y por pasarse.

Sayonara


End file.
